


My Funny Valentine

by Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion



Series: Fics inspired by my taste in music [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Kissing, M/M, i like dancing in much fics?? Not sure hy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion/pseuds/Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion
Summary: “Stay, little valentine, stay! Each day is Valentine’s Day.”Bossuet and Joly love spending time together. They’re best friends! Well, maybe a tiny bit more.Inspired by ‘My Funny Valentine’  sung by Ella Fitzgerald.





	My Funny Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third fic I’ve written with dancing in it. I don’t even dance.

It was perfectly natural, Bossuet would reason to himself, to have butterflies whenever you saw your best friend. Joly was his favourite person ever. Why wouldn't he be unable to stop smiling at him, feel a warm glow of happiness whenever he touched him, and want to spend every minute of every day together? Joly was his friend.

Joly thought that perhaps he had a stomach virus for a while, or some other ailment. He had no idea why his face would heat up whenever Bossuet smiled at him, or why his stomach would do somersaults when he would hug him, or why he felt a slight sinking feeling whenever they had to part ways. 

 

The radio droned through the cafe as Joly and Bossuet cleaned up. They had drawn the short straws - Bossuet put this down to his infamous luck - and, despite Joly's protestations that the dust would agitate his hay-fever, they were left to clean. 

"Bossuet, do you think my tongue has a slight bluish tinge to it?" Joly leaned forward, examining his tongue in the mirror. 

Bossuet grinned. "Nope. Now, help me push the chairs in and we'll be finished." 

The Musain seemed oddly quiet without the Amis to clutter up the space, talking and laughing and drinking together. The radio dj burbled something unintelligible, and then a woman’s voice began to croon through the speaker - something about a fine-feathered friend and valentine’s day. 

Bossuet grinned. "Aw man, I love this song!" He turned to Joly and swept a comically exaggerated bow, bumping a chair with his butt as he did so. "Oops. May I have this dance?"

Joly grinned and tried to ignore the funny feeling in his stomach that didn't seem to be the flu this time. "You may."

The song floated through the cafe as the two men danced, Bossuet taking extra care not to stand on his friend's feet. Joly looked up, and when Bossuet met his eyes he felt heat rise to his face and a goofy grin spread over his features. 

They danced slowly, close together, staring into the other's face and wondering what they should do next, if anything.

Bossuet, in his efforts to simultaneously stare into Joly's eyes and not step on his feet, tripped over the vacuum-cleaner. He fell over backwards, pulling Joly on top of him, and landed with a thump. Joly yelped in surprise, then blushed when he realised that he was sitting on top of his crush’s lap.

“Oh! Uh...whoops. Sorry, Bossuet.” Neither man moved, transfixed by the other’s gaze.

“Joly? Can I say something crazy?”

“Sure, I guess.”

“You wanna kiss?”

“Um. Oh geez. Yes, yes, oh my g-“ the rest was lost in Bossuet’s mouth. It was a quick, chaste kiss, soft and sweet. After their lips parted, Joly sighed softly, a huge grin spreading across his face. “Wow. That was...I liked that.”

Bossuet returned the smile, brushing Joly’s dark hair out of his face. “Wanna do it again?” 

The answer was very enthusiastic.


End file.
